


Miztyca Realm Of Magic: The Lost Princess Of Keypria

by Femeron



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), Newkidd (Band), OnlyOneOf (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fairies, Fantasy, Illusionists, Kingdoms, Lovers, Magic, Mermaids, Past, Princes, Princesses, Secrets, Vampires, Wattpad Fanfic, Werewolves, keepers, realms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femeron/pseuds/Femeron
Summary: The realms were only a portal away, the Mortal Realm in which we call Earth and the Miztyca Realm, the realm where fantasies exists. Mariette and Jack met when they were young, but eventually Prince Jack had to undergo training when he turned the age eleven. Since the training would take years Jack promised he would write to Mariette everyday.Seven years have passed and it was Mariette's 18th birthday, her parents confessed something to her. That she was the Princess of a race that had essentially been wiped out from the Miztyca Realm over 3,000 years ago. The princess of the keepers, the princess of Keypria.Status: CompletedStarted: June 21, 2019Ended: January 3, 2020
Kudos: 3





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> **This story is a work of fiction.**
> 
> Names of characters, places and incidents are either a product of the
> 
> Author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any similarities to real life
> 
> is purely coincidental.
> 
> **Plagiarism is a Crime**
> 
> I have received permission from the original author to put this fanfic on AO3.
> 
> This story was created on Wattpad, no part of this book my be reproduced in any form or by any electronic
> 
> or mechanical means including information storage and retrieval systems
> 
> without the permission of the author.
> 
> Original Author:
> 
> ©_pauiii02 2019
> 
> (Pauline Eclipse)
> 
>  **Extra Notes:**  
>  Updates will be every second day! But today I'm posting the Prologue as well as Chapter 1 and 2!  
>  Hope you enjoy the series!!!! 
> 
> ~ Fem

To clarify a few things I decided to put up a character list so you know who's apart of this story and their names, any other characters mentioned in the story that do not portray a real person is up to your imagination on their appearance.

**Jackhanson** or **Jack** is played by **Park Junhee** or **Jun**

**Wondersoul** or **Wonsol** is played by **Kim Sehyoon** or **Wow**

**Donovenn** or **Don** is played by **Lee Donghun**

**Brendawn** or **Bren** is played by **Kim Byeongkwan**

**Chenson** or **Chen** is played by **Kang Yuchan** or **Chan**

**Mariette** is played by **Kim Yoohyeon**

**Heiren** is played by **Jo Mingyu** or **Hwi**

**Celine** is played by **Kim Bora** or **SuA**

**Diana** is played by **Lee Siyeon**

**Lilian** is played by **Han Dong**

**Amara** is played by **Kim Minji** or **JiU**

**Solare** is played by **Lee Yubin** or **Dami**

**Frances** is played by **Lee Gahyeon**

**Xenos** is played by **Kim Junhyung** or **Junji**


	2. Prologue

"One, two, three, four," in the garden of the royal palace, the Kingdom of Illusia, five little princes were playing hide and seek.

This was their third game and Donovenn was it. He counted while facing a tree as the others tried to find a good hiding place.

The grey-haired Brendawn hid behind one of the giant pillars of the castle, while the red-haired Chenson climbed a tree. It was only Wondersoul and Jackhanson who haven't found a spot yet but before long Wonsol found a spot behind the rose bushes. 

Jack didn't want to be it again but was running out of time. Frantically he ran before stumbling across a gate that led to another part of the kingdom. Curiously the little prince pulled on the metal gate which groaned and creaked showing that it hasn't been opened in a long time.

He walked along the worn path, which was covered in tall overgrown grass. The path ended in an unfamiliar place that he has never seen before. There was no structure, only the remains of what seemed to be one. Looking around he noticed more broken structures, the place looked like the ruins of one of the kingdom's magical places. 

There was stone debris scattered everywhere, and those that still stood were covered with crawling plants. Not too far away, Jack noticed a stone platform and could only guess that it was a remainder of a room, behind it there was an ark, it was covered with plants, flowers and even fruit which dangled from the vines. Slowly Jack approached the ark, mesmerized by its beauty, but was startled by shouts and calling of his friends and tripped over a rock causing him to fall towards the ark.

Meanwhile, in the mortal realm, there lived a lovely young girl with her parents. She had silver-grey hair but hid it all the time under a wig since it was unusual and wanted to avoid others making fun of her. It was already sundown and Mariette's father had asked her to gather some firewood.

Mariette complied and slipped her shoes on and headed outside, their house was surrounded by forestry, so she was used to going out late in the area. She went deeper into the forest to look for more wood before stopping by a giant tree which her sign to not go any further into the forest, a warning from her parents to not exceed past the giant tree.

While picking up wood and twigs a boy suddenly came out of the tree and landed on some dried leaves. In bewilderment, Mariette involuntarily drops the pile of firewood she was carrying making the mysterious boy turn his head towards her. Instantly the boy stood up and brushed off his pants as nothing had happened. 

"Excuse me," the boy began eyeing Mariette. "Where am I?" he asked, looking around like a lost puppy.

"You're in Leonel," Mariette replied, frozen in place.

"Leonel? Which part of the Miztyca Realm is that?" the boy asked once more.

"Miztyca Realm? What's that? This is where people live," she answered quickly.

"People? You mean humans?" the boy quirked an eyebrow

"Yes, you're a human too, aren't you?"

"Actually, I'm not. I am a prince from the Miztyca Realm, Prince Jackhanson at your service," the boy introduces himself giving a bow

"I'm Mariette," Mariette says, giving a quick nod.

"Marie-what?" Jack stares confused, unable to pronounce her name correctly.

"Ma-ri-yet," she answers in syllables.

"I-I'll just call you Marie," Jack says rubbing the back of his neck looking a little flustered.

"How did you come out of that tree?" Mariette asked curiously while picking up the sticks she dropped.

"I have no idea, but I think I fell through a portal. As you can see, I'm not from here," Jack answers, gesturing to himself before looking around the forest. Mariette believed he was telling the truth, his clothing looked odd and the way he spoke was different, she knew he wasn't from this world.

"Will you be able to go back to your home?" she glances over at him.

"Probably, I just have to find the way on how I got here," Jack responded and his eyes fell on the giant tree. "Which I am positive that it is this tree," and extends his hand towards the trunk before going through it. The portal was indeed the giant tree.

"I have to go, my friends are probably worried about me," he said sadly. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Marie, I hope to see you again soon." and with that Jack disappeared through the tree leaving Marie alone in the woods.

"Goodbye, Jack," Mariette whispered.

•*•

Eventually, after their first encounter, Jack came back to see her again, their meetings starting to become more frequent. Jack would visit her every day in the afternoon and they would happily spend their time together in the woods playing and chatting.

When Jack snuck out of the palace he didn't go unnoticed, his friends knew there was something suspicious going on but whenever they asked Jack would come up with a good excuse that made them forget all about it.

Time passed and Jack and Mariette have been meeting for years now but that ended one day when they were ten when Jack visited bringing sad news.

"This is the last time I'll be seeing you," he frowned slightly kicking at ground.

"Why?" Mariette asked in a sad tone.

"I'll be eleven in two days. When Princes turn eleven years old they have to be trained so that they are able to handle the duties and responsibilities as future kings. I won't be able to see you for a while since the training takes years," Jack states his face downcast.

"I'm not able to see you then..." Mariette mumbles sadly, look down at the ground.

"Don't worry though, this may be the last day we get to see each other but I promise you from now on to write to you everyday," he tells her with a small smile.

"Really?" Marriette asked meeting Jack's eyes who in response nodded.

"But how will I reply to you?" as to answer that Jack brought out a small cage that seemed to appear like magic. Inside was a cute small creature, it had the appearance of a puppy but the only difference was that it had bunny ears and a horn, like that of a unicorn.

"What is that? It's really adorable," Mariette cooed, picking up the creature after Jack had opened the cage.

"It's my pet Punnycorn, his name is Pompom," Jack replied. "But I'm leaving him in your care so you can reply to my letters. After you write, he'll use his powers through his horn to teleport your letter to me. So please take good care of him, I've already placed a special spell on him so that he's able to stay here in the mortal realm with you, and he can also eat human food,"

"Okay, I'll take good care of him," Mariette smiles, slightly tearing up at the thoughtful gesture.

"I need to go," Jack sadly says, walking towards the tree. "Farewell, for now, I hope to see you again someday Mariette," he whispers near the end before going through the tree.

Mariette stood there holding the Punnycorn, staring at the spot where Jack had disappeared. 

"I hope to see you again soon as well, Jack," she says softly to herself

_'I'll wait for you'_


	3. Chapter 1

_To my dearest Marie,_

_Today, I will be starting my training. I’m still feeling a bit nervous, but I know I will be able to handle this. I hope you wish me luck, and I am looking forward to your reply._

_Yours Truly,_

_Jack_

  * _*•_



_To my dear Jack,_

_I wish you all the best during your training. I know you won't fail, you are amazing and I know you can do it. Please take good care of yourself and write to me as always._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Mariette_

  * _*•_



_To my dearest Marie,_

_I am tasked to read mountains of books by my educator. I was told to read about laws, duties of being royalty as well as many other things. It gets really boring at times being locked up in the royal library._

_Yours truly,_

_Jack_

  * _*•_



_To my dear Jack who’s bored,_

_I understand reading gets boring at times, but you need to know a lot about your kingdom since you will be king someday. Just put your heart into it and don't think about how many books you will be reading. Then before you realize it, you’ll be finished._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Mariette_

  * _*•_



_To my sunshine Marie,_

_Thank your advice and faith in me. I was able to finish all the books very quickly. I am so grateful for having you as a friend, I really wouldn't know what to do without you. Thank you again, Marie, you are now and always be my sunshine._

_Truly Yours,_

_Jack_

  * _*•_



_To my dear Jack,_

_It’s super flattering and an honour to be your sunshine. I am really glad that somehow I was able to be helpful to you despite the distance. I promise to wait until your training is finish so we can see each other again._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Mariette_

  * _*•_



_T_ _o my dearest Marie,_

_I wish to see you soon as well. I miss playing and chatting with you in the woods. Also, my friends would like to meet you, and I promised them that I would introduce you once the training is over. It may take a few more years, but I hope you can wait for me._

_Truly Yours,_

_Jack_

  * _*•_



_T_ _o my dear Jack,_

_I shall wait, even if it takes a long time. You're a really great friend and I cannot wait for you to introduce me to your friends, as well as reunite with you again._

_Waiting,_

_Mariette_


	4. Chapter 2

2,555 letters and 7 years later...

Mariette rushed to her bedroom, knowing that there would be a letter waiting for her on her study table. She had just arrived home from a long tiring day at school. As she threw her sling bag on her bed, while kicking off her shoes, she hopped on her chair seeing the neatly folded cream-colored paper that was waiting just for her on the table.

She grabbed the letter, already knowing who it was from. Opening the letter, the same neat and almost perfect handwriting greeted her again, as it did for the past seven years. 

_To my dearest Marie whom I miss so much,_

_How are you, Marie? It's been seven years and yet I am still unable to pronounce your name correctly. But, I prefer calling you Marie anyways, just as much as I like you calling me Jack. I really badly want to see you and catch up on all that we have missed for the past seven years._

_Truly Yours,_

_Jack_

A smile crept upon Mariette's face, Jack's letters never failed to make her smile even though it has been years since they’ve last seen each other. Despite that, they still write to each other daily making sure not to forget one another but also to keep updated on their daily lives. 

She takes a blank piece of paper and a pen, eagerly wanting to write her reply to the prince. After writing her letter, she folds it neatly and turns to Pompom who grew a bit larger during the past few years.

"Okay Pompom, kindly send this to Jack," she says while extending her arm with the letter in hand towards the Punnycorn. 

Pompom's horn glowed a shade of fluorescent blue and before long a blue beam came shooting at the letter making it vanish into thin air, though Mariette knew it was sent to Jack.

  * _*•_



At the Illium palace, in his room, there sat Prince Jackhanson on the window sill, eagerly waiting for Mariette's letter. Seconds later, a letter appeared by his side. Without hesitation, he picked up the letter and opened it carefully. 

_To my great friend Jack who I also miss a lot,_

_I am doing well, even though the past seven years have been a bit rough, I have managed to face it all and pull through. I hope everything is going wonderful and would love to see you soon so we can catch up as well._

_Sincerely,_

_Mariette_

Jack smiles, already knowing that she has been well all the years but still enjoyed that she has written it down so he didn’t have to worry. Though there was one thing he hated about the letter and he couldn’t understand why. It wasn’t because he didn’t like her but it was whenever Mariette used the word ‘friend’ to imply to him, for some reason it rubbed his skin the wrong way.

_‘But I am her friend aren’t I? Then why do I despise it when she calls me her friend?’_ He questions himself. 

It started about four years ago when he began to dislike that Mariette was calling him a ‘friend’. But it confused him so much as to why he disliked being called that so much.

A gentle knock disturbs Jack's spiraling thoughts, pulling him back into reality. 

"Who is it? "he asked. 

"Your highness, your friends are here to see you," the Castle Stuart replied from the other side of the door. 

Jack stood up and carefully placed the letter in his drawer along with all the other precious letters Mariette has written to him. 

"Thank you Hienswick, I'll be out in a moment. " Jack says walking towards the mirror to adjust his outfit. 

"Of course your highness,” Hienswick answered before leaving. 

Jack stared at his reflection in the mirror. 

_‘I shouldn't be so worked up about Mariette calling me her friend. After all, I am her friend. I must be overthinking things.’_ He thought sighing, before heading out the door.

  * _*•_



When Jack arrived at the gazebo in the royal garden, his friends were there waiting for him. Without saying a word, he made his way towards them and silently sat in between Wonsol and Chen.

"You wrote to her again?" Bren asked making Jack look up at him, before quickly glancing away. 

"Yeah," he replied, monotone. 

"So what did she say?" Don inquired curiously. 

"I don't want to talk about it," Jack mumbled head still down. 

"Obviously something's up," Chen murmurs. 

"Come on, you can tell us." Wonsol encourages placing an arm over Jack's shoulder. 

"Alright," he sighs. "We have been friends for a while now. You guys know that right?" Jack carefully spoke eyeing each of his friends. 

"The two of you have been writing to each other for basically seven years now," Don nods. 

"So what's the matter?" Chen asked grabbing Jack’s hand with both of his and began gently drawing circles with his thumbs for comfort. 

"It started four years when I began to dislike it, to the point of hating it, whenever she calls me her friend," Jack confessed 

"What? Why? You're weird," Bren chimed. 

"I don't know! See that’s why I don't want to talk about it." Jack exclaims frowning and crossing his arms. 

"Don't worry, I get it." Wonsol chuckles. 

"You do?" piped Chen, quickly turning to him with a surprised expression. 

"It could be that Jack here, can't stand it anymore that Mariette is just his friend," Wonsol states with a smirk while looking at Jack. 

The other three suddenly realized what Wonsol was inquiring, and before long were also staring at the clueless looking Jack with a smirk on their faces. 

Confused, Jack asked, "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"You like her don't you?" Don playfully spoke, reaching over to push him a little. 

Jack's cheeks and ears turned into a light shade of red. "No I don't..." he stated nearly stuttering. 

"Maybe you don't realize it yet, but it's starting," Bren says nudging Jack with a sly smile. 

"Oh damn, I can't wait to see how the great Prince Jackhanson acts when he's whipped for a girl." Chen teased, laughing and clapping excitedly. 

Jack had never felt this embarrassed in his entire life. He couldn't even think of anything to defend himself. 

"Alright that’s enough, let's leave him alone for now." Wonsol chides the others, feeling a little bad for Jack, only just a little. It’s quite funny seeing Jack flustered for once he must admit.

"Fine, I'll just get myself a glass of wine," Don said with a pout present on his face before standing up and was about to leave the gazebo. 

"Hey wait, me too!" Bren springs up to follow. 

"Me three!" Chen chirped running after the two.

Jack stares blankly at the setting sun, his mind racing. 

_‘It can't be because I like her... Can it?’_

"You alright?" Wonsol asked him slightly concerned by his expression. 

"Yeah, it's just that..." he paused and lets out a large sigh before looking at Wonsol "If ever I do like her, what if she doesn't see me as the same?"

"You're a Prince, what's not to like?" Wonsol replies but then realizes something. "But, isn't she a human? "

Jack thought about all their moments together. Mariette seemed pretty normal to him. She was just a normal girl, with black hair, brown eyes, white skin, and a lovely voice. 

If she was human and he liked her, that would make things very difficult to the point where he might never be with her.

"Yes," he replies sadly. 

"You know the law." Wonsol pats his shoulder to comfort him. 

"I know..." he began

_‘Those who live in the Miztyca Realm are forbidden to meddle with mere humans...’_


	5. Chapter 3

Mariette sat quietly on her table, waiting for time to pass by quickly so she can rush home and write to Jack once more. 

Throughout all her highschool life, she never hung out with the other highschoolers. Some were friendly to her and joined her at lunch or during study groups at the library, but she didn't care if she didn't have any friends, as long as she had Jack. 

At the end of the day, his letter is all that she looked forward to. 

But one day, a girl named Lorie decided that she wanted to be friends with Mariette. Of course, Mariette was skeptical, but the more they hung out, the more they realized how they had many similarities and ended up being best friends. 

Mariette and Lorie have been best friends for three years now, and of course, Lorie knew about Jack but not everything. Mariette made sure to leave all the magical things about Jack's secret. 

"When are you going to meet this special friend of yours again?" Lorie asked, taking her eyes off her book. 

"I'm not really sure, but hopefully soon,” Mariette replied. 

"It's amazing how the two of you were able to keep in touch just by writing letters to each other. Can't you just chat using your phones?" Lorie eyes her curiously. 

Mariette tried to come up with an excuse. She couldn't say he was a magical prince and that phones don't exist in their world.

"Uh, well he lives somewhere far away. Where there isn't any phone signal. So he writes to me instead." she lied, which thankfully Lorie believed.

"That's sad, but I'm glad you two are staying strong. Would you consider dating him if you two see each other again?"

At that, Mariette felt like all the blood in her body had rushed to her face. The thought of her and Jack dating each other had never crossed her mind, not even once. She had always seen Jack as a close friend, and not a special someone. Although Jack was special to her, but not in a romantic way. 

‘Come to think of it, it has been seven years since I last saw him. He must be really handsome now.’ She thought and imagined how Jack would look like now, and in doing so made her blush harder and she couldn't stop a smile from appearing on her face. 

"I don't know, but I'll know it when I see him again" she answered with a flustered smile. 

  * *•



In Illusia the Princes gathered at the center of the royal garden for their training. They were tasked to write laws that they would like to change, and come up with laws that they think might be able to help the people of their respective kingdoms. 

Prince Brendawn, the prince of Aquacia, home to the Aquacians which is the aquatic race. Prince Donovenn, prince of Enchantment kingdom, home to the wizards and witches. Prince Chenson, prince of Twilight kingdom, home to werewolves and vampires. Prince Wondersoul, prince of Charm kingdom, home to the fairies and other mythical creatures. Lastly and of course is Prince Jackhanson, prince of Illusia, home to illusionists. Though apart from the group of princes here, there are two other kingdoms not yet mentioned, the Halcyona kingdom which has a princess, and the Kingdom of the Keepers, but is in ruins. 

Their next lesson was about history, and only one topic caught their attention. The Miztyca war that happened 3,000 years ago. The same war that wiped out the keepers. The keepers were the ones who guard the magical portals that lead to other worlds. Without them, anyone could cross to any world and cause chaos, for that they needed to keep the balance. 

But three thousand years ago, when King Xenos reigned, he wanted to rule not only Illusia but also the other kingdoms and other worlds. 

Bloodshed happened, as all the races fought against one another. Xenos was after the keepers' portals, but when the keepers wouldn't let him, he wipes them out. The most powerful keeper Litho had no choice but to destroy all the portals before he was killed. None of the keepers were left and neither were the portals. The other races mourned for the loss of the keepers and joined forces to take Xenos down. 

When Xenos was defeated, he was thrown into the nevervoid, where he shall never be seen again. Illusia crowned a new king, and peace was restored. 

"Are the keepers really gone?” Wonsol asked, looking up from his book. 

"No one really knew if they were all gone. Some just assumed they were since none of them were ever seen again after the war." their educator replied. 

"Are all the portals gone?" Bren raised his hand and glanced at Jack, who just shrugged. 

"They said the Litho destroyed all the portals. Why don't we go to the ruins of the Kingdom of the Keepers so all of you can see for yourself." said their educator.

"Great." Chen murmurs and stood up, followed by the others. 

They headed to the old gate, which was very familiar to Jack. When they went through, the grassy pathway greeted them and Jack couldn't help but feel nostalgic. 

"This is the shortest way to get to the keepers' kingdom, it's like a shortcut that can only be found in the royal garden of Illusia." the educator states. 

They wandered around the ruins, but Jack stood frozen on his spot when his eyes landed on that ark. The ark that contained a portal, the portal that caused him to meet that girl in the woods, that portal that led him to Mariette... 

He slowly went closer to the portal. When he got close enough, he slowly reached his hand towards it but pulled away when he heard someone cleared his throat behind him. 

"Is this it?" Bren, places an arm over his shoulder. 

"Yeah," Jack replies, staring at the portal.

"Why don't you go see her?" Bren eyes him. 

"I can't, not right now," Jack says, as he straightened himself up.

"Your highnesses, we should go." their educator called. 

"We're coming Mr. Dewick," Bren replies, as they walk away from the portal. 

Before they could go out the gate, Jack took one last glance at the portal, before closing the gate and leaving. 

_ ‘I miss her…’ _


	6. Chapter 4

A few days later, Jack's training and also the other Princes' training that were needed was over. After seven long tedious years, it was finally over. All those things he had to learn, those books he had to read, the sword battles he had to fight, those challenges he had to face, he could finally take a break. But what made him happier except for the training was over, is that he could see her again. 

Jack sat on his chair, picking up the feather from the ink bottle and started writing. When he was done, he used his power and teleported the letter to Mariette. 

_ ‘I can't wait to see her again…’  _

  * *•



Mariette sat in her bed with her headphones on while grooming Pompom. She had grown to love the Punnycorn so much, that she would sleep with it and even play with it. Her parents knew about Pompom and Jack, granted they were scared and worried for her at first, but later on, Mariette being close to Jack became fine with them. 

Mariette was skeptical about her parents being okay with her being friends with a magical person. She knew something was odd, but she decided to ignore it since she felt relieved that it was okay for her and Jack to be friends, and that her parents were not against their friendship. 

Her eyes landed on the calendar and one thought came into her mind. She was going to be eighteen in a few days. But she had a bad feeling about it, though she didn't know why. She should be happy right? But somehow something about her turning eighteen, seemed to scare her. 

She was snapped out of her deep thoughts when she saw something glowed on her table. She quickly drops Pompom on her bed and throws her headphones somewhere, as she rushed to her study table. Nearly stumbling over her stuff that was scattered on the floor, she sits on her chair and excitedly opens the letter. 

_ To my one and only Marie, _

_ I am glad to tell you that my training has finally ended. After all those years, I can finally see you again. I am so happy right now, and I am hoping to see you soon when I can.  _

_ Love, _

_ Jack _

There was something different about this letter, Mariette thought as she noticed how Jack used 'my one and only' than 'my dearest' and 'Love' than 'Truly yours' it made her curious, but her happiness after knowing that his training is over was what she thought about more. 

She writes her reply and Pompom sent it once more to Jack. Mariette flops on her bed, unable to stop a blissful smile from appearing on her lips. 

_ ‘Finally, I will be seeing him again... ‘ _

  * *•



Jack sat on a tree branch while playing his violin. He played it with passion, with every stroke he did he let his emotions flow through the piece. You could feel the happiness the song radiated, which it couldn't be contained. 

"I can feel the happiness in your song. "

Jack, hearing the voice, halted his playing and placed his violin and bow securely in his arms, before jumping down from the tree branch. 

"I just feel great that our years of training have finally come to an end," Jack says, looking away and trying to hide a smile. 

"I know that look." Bren smiles. "It's not just because the training is over, isn't it? It's also because you'll get to see her again,"

Jack turns to Bren, with a soft guilty look on his face. "Is it wrong that I've been longing to see her?"

"No, I won't judge you for loving a human. In fact, I am happy for you." Bren replies putting a hand on his shoulder for reassurance, "In fact, why don't you go and see her now?"

Jack stares at Bren, giving him a 'Are you sure? ' look, in which Bren replies with a nod. 

Jack gives a huge smile before turning and dashing towards his room to put his violin away. After he put away his violin there on his table, he came upon a letter, which he knew immediately was from Mariette. 

_ To my dear Jack, _

_ I am glad to hear that you are finally finished with your training, and I am overjoyed for you. I also hope to see you soon. _

_ Sincerely Yours,  _

_ Mariette _

With a wide smile and slightly reddening cheeks, Jack closed the letter and held it close to his chest before placing it in his drawer. 

He puts on a coat and heads to the garden, going straight for the gate. 

When he got to the place, he furrowed his eyebrows at what he saw. Standing by the portal, was a cloaked figure, whose back faced him. 

Quickly Jack hides behind a piece of what used to be a wall, and silently spies on the figure. 

The stranded pulls down the hood, and long black hair unravels that reached to her back. She had the circle mark with an X on her arm, indicating that she was an outcast. 

She extends her hand towards the ark. "It seems that there is still magic here, and a portal is present at this very spot," she mumbled. "How peculiar, it seems like everything isn't as it seems. " the woman said and used her power, turning into a raven and flying out of sight. 

Jack stood there, still processing what he just saw. Who was that woman in a cloak? And how did she get out of the wastelands?

An outcast escaped…


	7. Chapter 5

After Jack had seen the cloaked woman at the keepers' old kingdom Keypria, he went back to the castle and told his dad, who then ordered a meeting with all the kingdoms. 

All the kings and queens sat on the long table, with their heirs, as the meeting began. 

"Is it true that an outcast escaped?" King Vlad of the Twilight kingdom asked.

"My son Jackhanson, has told me that he saw an outcast in the Keypria." Jack's father, King Henry answers. 

"Is this true, young prince? If so, would you be so kind as to tell us what you saw." King Fredrick of the Enchantment kingdom demanded. 

Jack stood up. "It is true your highness. I saw a woman in a black cloak at Keypria a few days ago. She had the outcast symbol on her arm and she could turn into a raven. "Jack states. 

"And what would she be doing there? There is only rubble in that place " said King Fairton of the Charm kingdom. 

"Yes, I agree. That place had been in ruins for thousands of years now." King Lowell of Aquacia seconds. 

Jack pondered for a second if he should finally come clean about the portal that he had found years ago. Though if he does, he'll be scolded, but might save the entire Miztyca Realm. 

"I have a confession to make," Jack announced. Everyone in the room paid attention to him. "Several years ago, when I was still young, I accidentally discovered a portal in Keypria. I fell through it and it sent me to the mortal realm. I conclude that the outcast from a few days ago has also found the portal. But I do not know what she plans to do with it. "

The room was filled with murmurs, everyone couldn't believe what they’ve just heard. 

"Everyone, please settle down." Jack's mother Queen Faye, calmly said.

After the meeting and all the royal families have left, King Henry had asked Jack to meet him in the palace’s library. 

When Jack arrived, his father stood by the window, looking out at the horizon. 

"Son, why have you not told me about the portal," the king asked, still facing the window. 

"Forgive me, father, I didn't know how to tell you. "Jack replies, his gaze falls to the floor. 

"You should have told me earlier, if there was still a portal there, it could only mean one thing." his father, mumbles. 

"What would that be?" Jack piped quietly, curiously looking up towards his father.

His father turned to face him."That there are Keepers that are still alive." his father states. "And if an outcast has found out about the portal, she might be after the keepers. "

"Would she try to cross the portal?" Jack's voice was laced in worry. 

"That might be possible, as the keepers must be on the other side of the portal which you said the portal once brought you to the mortal realm. Then she might try to head there. "

Fear and worry filled Jack, as the thought that Mariette might be in danger crossed his mind. 

Just then, a royal guard enters the room and falls on his knee. "Forgive me for intruding sire, but we now know the identity of the outcast that escaped."

King Henry became serious at this. "Who? " he demanded

"It was Mirana sire." the guard replied. 

At this, the king froze to his spot. "You are dismissed," he told the guard, who bowed and left. 

Jack stares at his father, who was serious and seemed to be thinking about what he should do. 

"Father, who is Mirana? " Jack asked. 

His father sighed. "As the future king, you have the right to know. Mirana was the evil enchantress who fought beside Xenos in the war three thousand years ago. "

  * *•



I t was finally Mariette's Birthday. Her parents had prepared a little celebration for her. The only ones in her little party were her parents and Lorie. 

"Happy Birthday Mariette, here's my gift for you." Lorie handed Mariette a small yellow box with a red ribbon. 

"Thank you, Lorie." Mariette smiles. 

"Anything for my bestie," Lorie replies. 

After their little celebration, Lorie bid goodbye Mariette helped her parents clean up. 

They sat in the living room, and Mariette could already feel that something was going to happen. 

"Well, you're eighteen now. And it is now the right time to tell you everything." her mother mutters. 

"Is there something that I need to know?" Mariette asked, feeling slightly nervous with the tension in the room. 

"Your mother and I haven't been fully honest with you. The three of us aren't human, that's why your hair is different." her dad began. "We are the only ones left of our race. The Keepers. Our race was wiped out of existence three thousand years ago by Xenos. But the three of us survived."

"So you're saying that we're magical? That I'm like Jack?" she eyes her parents, who nodded in reply. "Is that why there's a portal in that tree in the woods?"

"That portal is the last portal of the keepers. It saved your life." her mother spoke up this time. 

"What do you mean?" she was confused. 

"During the war, we had to flee somewhere to be safe. The princess of our race, Princess Evangeline married the captain of the royal guard. She was already pregnant with the future princess. "

_ 3,000 years ago... _

"Where should we go now? Xenos has killed my father. I'm scared, Leon." Princess Evangeline cried. 

"Do not worry my love, I will not let anyone harm you and our daughter."Leon kissed his wife on the forehead."You have to make a portal, it's the only way we'll be safe. I'll hold them off." Leon said while fending off the enemy. 

With that Princess Evangeline used her powers to make a portal, one to which lead to the human world. She successfully made one, and called out to Leon, telling to follow her. 

When they were near the portal, Leon was hit with a spear in the chest. In his last breath, he asked two keepers nearby to take care of his wife for him. 

The Princess and the Two keepers were able to flee to the human world, but sadly the Princess was badly wounded. 

"Please take care of my daughter, she is the only one who can restore our kingdom back to its glory. She is our only hope." and with her final breath, the Princess died. 

The two keepers used sacred magic, to extract the future princess from Princess Evangeline's womb. 

The future princess was still too young to be born, so they placed her inside a preservation sphere, that would keep the future princess safe and make her stronger once she comes out. 

Two thousand and a few hundred years later, the future princess was born and the Two keepers raised her as their own and named her...

Mariette


End file.
